A Brave One
by Stall Walt
Summary: When Lincoln feels the pressure of his newfound responsibility of 'world savior', it's up to his newly summoned Servant to bring his spirits up and urge him forward. Fate/Grand Order


Any moment now, Lincoln Loud wanted to wake up from the nightmare he was having.

He sat against the wall, trying desperately to wake up, to get up from his bed and still have hope that the day was going to be good. Instead, he sat among the rubble that hadn't been cleaned, with the blue walls of the room contrasting the pillar in the middle. The lone pillar showed a model of the world, glowing an ominous red.

And that alone reminded him of the situation he was in.

To think that things were finally looking up to him. After years of being a mediocre magnus in the illustrious Loud clan, surrounded by sisters infinitely more talented and gifted than him, he had been given an opportunity. Lincoln Loud, along with his older sisters, was to join the newly founded organization CHALDEA as part of a new initiative.

Heck, he even met a cute girl as soon as he entered that called him 'senpai.'

It was supposed to be the first mission, one of many of which he could show his potential, his worth…

CHALDEA had been sabotaged at that moment, his boss and 3/4s of the prospective combat personnel dying in the process. The rest, including Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn, were severely wounded and had to be placed in cryo sleep, the chance hanging overhead that they could never wake again. Systems and other important machinery had been damaged, with parts to repair them in short supply. Not to mention that he and his 'kouhai' barely managed to make it out of the botched mission that might as well taken place in hell…

However, all the tragedy seemed to be in the background of Lincoln's mind as he had to process the calamity looming overhead.

CHALDEA was supposed to be an organization dedicated to solving anomalies in time, and its first mission was going to test that creed. As far as Lincoln knew it, there were seven anomalies in history, each at a pivotal moment. Such changes had wreaked havoc on the timeline.

As far as the systems knew, history itself had ceased to exist. And judging from all the non-responses to the outside world, humanity had followed suit.

And as the last remaining master, it fell to Lincoln Loud to go into each anomaly, fix the disturbance to the timeline, and save humanity. Him, the savior of humanity? Never before had Lincoln felt his own failings more keenly.

"So this is to be our new base, hm? Seems much too sterile for my taste…"

And he was sure that his new Servant felt the same way about him too.

When he accepted the position, he was told about what to expect. One of the things that practically dominated his mind was the fact that he was going to summon a servant, a heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes itself, the resting place of figures who ascended on the praise and admiration of humanity. To think that he could get partnered with someone like Heracles or King Arthur, not that those legendary figures would think to answer his summons. Still, someone like Robin Hood or Hassan-i-Sabbah might respond to him, some hero that probably was fine with a particularly un-notable master.

However, in that hellish landscape of his mission, harassed by skeletons and corrupted Servants seeking his blood, he wasn't prepared for who answered his call.

The first thing that caught Lincoln's eyes was all the muscle he had on his frame. Practically every time the man moved, some part of him bulged or flexed, every action seemingly screaming power. His hair was red like blood and reached around his chin, which was surprising since all depictions of him had shown him clean-shaven. His clothes were almost standard fare for what a normal person would think a warrior of his time period with an armored skirt, a breastplate, and sandals with armor over his legs. The most striking article of clothing he had was the large red cape with fur around the collar and the ends that managed to cover his enormous frame. All in all, the man looked like some barbarian lord, untamed and wild, unwilling to bend his knee to any man.

Nothing like the man he proclaimed himself to be.

And yet, Lincoln could see it. The glints of intelligence that lurked in those eyes of his. The posture that radiated unshakeable confidence in himself. The man carried himself as one who was used to authority, of leading his troops forward to glory and victory. All those observations made it easier for Lincoln to accept the man's claim.

The prince of Macedonia. The one who gathered an army and created an empire that once occupied the known world. An empire that stretched from Greece to India and ushered in the Hellenistic civilization. The vaunted 'King of Conquerors.'

Iskander, otherwise known as Alexander the Great.

How did he manage to summon such a powerful servant like him? Summoning a Heroic Spirit could be a gamble, as you literally get anyone from the Throne. The only surefire way to get a specific Heroic Spirit would be to use a catalyst for that Hero, like a scrap of fabric from their cape or an earring that they wore in life. Otherwise, the main theory for summoning Heroic Spirits is how 'compatible' they are with you.

HIM, COMPATIBLE WITH ISKANDER? Don't make him laugh, Iskander literally conquered the known world at one point. The only thing Lincoln can claim to conquer was his Aunt Ruth's puddings, and that's not an accomplishment when having a decent social mask and a slight disregard for your life was practically a requirement in the world of magecraft.

Seriously, why him? Why was he the survivor? Why was he here, alive and well, when more qualified others like his older sisters were now just hanging on a thread? Why? WHY?

"Hey, boy."

Lincoln suddenly realized that Iskander had been staring at him, and in his monologuing, he had done so first.

"Sorry." Lincoln murmured as he looked away.

"Well, is there something wrong?" Lincoln looked back, seeing Iskander with his arms crossed, his gaze practically piercing through him.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Iskander said as he rubbed the back of his head. "We have been sitting here for quite a while, with you not even saying a word. I figured that ever since we finished that mission, you show me around the base, and I could get to know you better."

Lincoln scowled as he muttered. "Like you actually want to do that."

"Can you speak up, boy?" Iskander asked as he leaned forward, cupping his ear. "If you have something to say, then you might as well speak loud and clearly."

As soon as Iskander said those words, something triggered inside Lincoln. Standing up, he glared at Iskander, his hands at his sides. At any other point, he would have screamed at himself for talking back to a legendary figure.

This wasn't one of those points.

"You seriously want to know more about me? Me? Don't kid around with me. I bet you're actually disappointed to have to be paired up with me."

Iskander looked confused, but stayed silent.

"I mean, a legendary hero, the 'King of Conquerors', a guy who could probably name a hundred people off the top of his head that he would gladly partner up with, having to partner up with a nobody like me. Why did you even answer my summon? I know you were not blind to who I am; the talentless middle child of an illustrious magnus family with sisters who are prodigies in nearly every field who you probably have way more success partnering with. In fact, why are you even here?"

Lincoln furiously ran a hand through his hair.

"I should have gotten someone like Robin Hood or Hassan-i-Sabbah. Those legends I can at least understand why I got them, it's because they know what it's like to be in the dark, to pale in comparison to other more famous heroes, and still can do their job. That was supposed to be my job, to be the support from the backline…

Lincoln knew he was no longer making much sense. Everything that he had been bottling up was passing through his lips like bile. The dam inside him had broken and the thing left to do was just to let everything flow. He quickly turned and faced the wall.

"In fact, you tell me, can you tell me? Why me? Why am I here? Why am I here, when there is

about several others that could do this better than me?"

Lincoln clenched his fist. The release was not enough.

"Why why WHY WHY WHY!" He snarled as his fist smashed the wall. As the last word spilled past his mouth, he was breathing deeply, his eyes averted to the ground.

So how would the great 'King of Conquerors' react to this?

"Does it matter why?"

Lincoln blinked, before looking up, his expression not set in any emotion but his eyes wide anyway. Then he snarled.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! OF COURSE IT MATTERS! MY SISTERS-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SISTERS!" Iskander roared, the sheer impact of his words practically stopped Lincoln in his tracks. Seeing Lincoln was silent, Iskander cleared his throat.

"I do not care about your sisters. They do certainly sound talented, and it does sound like a pleasure to fight alongside them, but they are not here, and they are not the ones who summoned me. You are. You were the one standing there when I came. Your summons was the one that I answered. And your oath is the one that I abide by."

"Besides, does it matter that you're here and they are not?" Iskander asked as he turned around and pointed to the model of Earth. "Look there, boy."

Lincoln looked before shrugging. "Okay, I see Earth. Is there more?"

The King of Conquerors nodded. "Yes. I want you to draw the two of us standing side by side next to that model, then make us proportional to that. Just so we compare each other."

Lincoln balked. "That's-"

"Impossible, right?" Iskander turned away from the model to look at him. "Strong, weak, tall, short, talented, talentless, it doesn't matter. In the end, against the very enemy that we are to face, you and I are the same." He then held up his thumb and index finger, holding them a small distance apart.

"Tiny little dots."

Then Iskander grinned as he made a fist.

"But that's why I'm excited! For it doesn't matter if you lack strength, as long as you're willing to continuously seek the glory that lies beyond the horizon. That is the creed that me and my peerless army followed as we conquered our way through countless lands. Through the hot and dry sands, the tall and treacherous mountains, and the rushing waters, we pushed through, forever seeking the ocean that was in our minds and forever carving our names into history! SO TAKE HEART, BOY!"

With that, Iskander slammed his fist on his chest, the impact sounding like thunder.

"EVEN WITH A BODY THE SIZE OF A DOT, YOU CAN TAKE THE WORLD!"

Lincoln stared at Iskander, having lost himself for a moment. He wanted to heed Iskander's words. He really did. Yet…

"Thanks for the speech… but it doesn't really fill me with hope, you know. You failed to reach Oceanus, but I can't afford to fail... I can't fail."

Iskander merely nodded.

"True, I failed. But I would rather be a foolish dreamer who dies reaching for glory, than a foolish dreamer who is merely content to dream. So what about you, boy? What do you wish to do?"

At this point, Lincoln didn't bother answering. He merely looked at Iskander to make his point.

"Tell me, boy. Was there ever a point today that you said 'I will not do it?'"

Lincoln frowned as he thought back to all his monologuing, only to frown deeper.

"I...I never did."

Iskander smirked before smacking Lincoln's back. Lincoln stumbled forward, only to stop as Iskander put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, there you go. It didn't matter. Though your mind commands you to stop, and your body refuses to move, your heart has not faltered. That's the quality of a king right there. Listen to that, let it guide your way, and the others shall follow."

With that, Iskander lifted his hand from Lincoln's shoulder, and turned to walk away.

"You look like you need some time alone to think. When you're done, come find me again. I am most curious about the video games of this era."

Lincoln turned to look at Iskander, incredulous.

"Seriously?"

Iskander nodded. "From the look of things, technology has improved, and surely videogames must have as well. Tell me, do they still create new 'Admirable Tactics'?"

Lincoln's brow furrowed as he shifted from his knowledge. "I think they might have released a new one. Not sure if they have a copy in the rec room."

"Then meet me there. Farewell till then." With that, Iskander left the room, his cape billowing behind him. Lincoln waited a few moments, before rubbing.

"Unbelieveable…" To give him a rousing speech, then to transition to video games in literally the next breath. And yet, it didn't seem out of character for the King of Conquerors.

'To do something, and then let the consequences happen…'

Lincoln looked back at the model of Earth, still a ghastly red. His hand slowly lifted, cupping the world in his hand. Then just as slowly, he made a fist, completely covering the world.

How amazing that barely 5 minutes ago, he was looking at that model, wondering how on earth he could even hope to save anything.

Now, he looked at that model, his mind racing as he tried to recall all the resources and people that Chaldea still had.

Iskander was right. It didn't matter if he wasn't the best person for the job. It matters that he was willing to do it. The world needed him and Chaldea to bring it back.

And for the first time in a long while, his head was clear enough to recognize it.

As he turned to leave, his thoughts drifted back to Iskander, that proud and foolish man. He could already that red cape, billowing in the wind with the man's back to him. Taunting and goading to chase after the man, to follow and share in that eternal dream…

'No wonder his armies managed to make it as far as they did…'

'That kind of attitude is contagious…'

* * *

AN: Boy, it's been awhile since I actually wrote to be posted on this site.

For my inspiration for this story, I couldn't help but feel that Lincoln needed this speech: watch?v=jHFA7x_IogE. Then I flipflopped between who would have the talk with him, before deciding to alter the speech based on the different situation that Lincoln and Iskander would be in.

In case people do not get it, the title is a reference to something. Hint: it's part of a quote from another cartoon.

And I guess as one more thing to include (mostly as a tease), here's a list of servants that I think would probably have the best/most interesting interactions with each of the Louds (if limited by in-game rarity as well as trying to represent as many classes as possible.)

Lori: Ruler/Jeanne D'arc, Berserker/Florence Nightingale

Leni: Assassin/Cleopatra, Rider/Marie Antoinette

Luna: Archer/Tristan, Saber/Arthur Pendragon

Luan: Caster/Merlin, Saber/Arthuria Pendragon

Lynn: Berserker/Penthesilea, Archer/Arjuna

Lincoln: Rider/Iskander, Lancer/Karna

Lucy: Berserker/Vlad III, Avenger/Edmond Dantes

Lola: Saber/Nero Claudius Augustus, Archer/Oda Nobunaga

Lana: Rider/Francis Drake, Saber/Attila

Lisa: Archer/Nikola Tesla, Caster/Thomas Alva Edison, Caster/Leonardo Da Vinci

Lily: Avenger/LOUD


End file.
